<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quanto sei bello Roma ... by Krystal_Tsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064358">Quanto sei bello Roma ...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Tsuki/pseuds/Krystal_Tsuki'>Krystal_Tsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Tsuki/pseuds/Krystal_Tsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un piccolo slice of life senza pretese, all'ombra di un caldo tramonto romano e al ritmo di una canzone che per qualcuno prima di essere una dedica alla capitale italiana, vuole essere una dedica alla propria di Roma. Un litigio, una canzone, un gioco infantile, piccoli sorrisi, silenziose lacrime, la gelosia assurda di due cuori ancora così fragili.  E poi fare l'amore, non conoscendo più dove finisce l'io e dove inizia il tu. Fare l'amore lasciando da parte l'io ed il tu. Fare l'amore con la consapevolezza di essere, ieri, oggi e domani, semplicemente un noi.  L'Italia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quanto sei bello Roma ...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa fanfic è stata scritta nel lontano 2012 e pubblicata sul mio Livejournal. Nonostante non sia più nel fandom di Hetalia da diversi anni ormai, sono ancora affezionata a questa storia e questa ship (certe cose cambiano ... ma gli OTPs restano ♥) e ho pensato di riportarla anche su questo sito, in modo da conservarla e avere tutti i miei lavori raggruppati qua.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="WordSection1">
  <p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
  <p>
    <span>L'aveva invitato,
come di consuetudine dopo ogni meeting tenutosi nella città eterna, nella sua
bella casa romana. Non troppo distante dal centro, era edificata su una piccola
altura da cui era possibile ammirare tutte quelle meraviglie che la città era
capace di regalare ad ogni occhio che si fosse posato sulle bellezze che solo
lei al mondo era in grado di offrire. Era una casa di una buona metratura. Non
esageratamente grande perché "poi il culo per pulire tocca muoverlo a me",
ma abbastanza da accogliere anche una stanza, quella con la migliore
illuminazione e miglior vista, riempita solo da tele, colori di vario genere,
un bel tavolo di marmo, elegantemente intarsiato <span class="GramE">e</span> una
sedia che si accompagnava ad esso in maniera perfetta. Poco più in là, stava un
divanetto rosso e uno stereo con accanto una buona pila di cd che spaziavano
dall' operistica, alla musica classica, ad un vario repertorio di canzoni
leggere italiane più moderne. Era la stanza che <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
aveva dedicato solo a Feliciano. Non gliel'aveva detto ovviamente in questi
termini. Piuttosto aveva borbottato qualcosa del tipo "ti ho confinato qui
così smetti di sporcarmi in giro per casa con la tua mania di dipingere".
Ma il settentrionale, che ben conosceva il fratello maggiore, aveva ben
compreso il significato di quel gesto e di quelle parole. E lo aveva
ringraziato mille e mille volte, abbracciandolo, sorridendogli e dedicandogli
la prima tela che aveva dipinto dentro quella stanza. Una semplice vista di
Roma, con in primo piano lo stesso padrone di casa seduto a guardare lo
splendido panorama, ritratto in uno dei suoi rari mezzi sorrisi che Feliciano
ancora si ricordava come fosse stato complicato strappargli, facendogli credere
come in realtà stesse giusto abbozzando una modesta vista del paesaggio.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> aveva accettato la
tela arrossendo un poco, sottolineando però il fatto che poteva anche evitare
di spiarlo un'ipotetica prossima volta visto che almeno in casa sua sperava di
avere la possibilità di avere quella cosa che viene chiamata
"privacy".  Poi però l'aveva portata velocemente nella camera da
letto appendendola nel punto più in vista del muro, con un certo disagio,
questa volta, da parte dell'artista in questione, che nei loro momenti più
intimi dentro quella stessa camera, gli aveva chiesto più volte di spostarla,
ottenendo sempre un secco rifiuto. Intimamente, Feliciano, era anche contento
di come il suo <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> avesse caro quel semplice
quadretto.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Finalmente a casa!
- aveva gridato buttando sul divano del salotto il leggero cappotto, data la
mite temperatura primaverile di quell'aprile, e alcune buste e borse che
portava tra le mani - Non ne potevo più <span class="GramE">… !</span> -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Rivolendo un dolce
sorriso al fratello, si era poi lasciato cadere scompostamente sullo stesso
divanetto e battendo leggermente la morbida stoffa cerulea, aveva invitato lo
stesso a sedersi vicino a lui, facendogli un timido occhiolino.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- No, ora non mi va
Feliciano … - borbottò a mo’ di risposta <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>,
allentandosi la cravatta e camminando invece verso la camera da letto.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano sospirò,
trasformando il sorriso che fino a pochi istanti prima era protagonista dei
tratti delicati del suo viso, in una smorfia di dispiacere. <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>,
dopo i meeting, raramente era di buon umore. Un po' a causa delle persone con
cui si trovava costretto a stare in contatto. Un po' perché, nonostante
Feliciano avesse fatto di tutto per dimostrargli il suo amore <span class="GramE">e</span> di quanto, nella sua vita e nel suo cuore, esistesse solo
lui e lui soltanto, a <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> non piaceva quando altri
"bastardi" gli si avvicinavano troppo, anche solo per questioni
meramente politiche e, se inizialmente questa assurda gelosia quasi lo
lusingava, ora sentiva sempre un forte dolore ad essere concausa dei malumori
del fratello maggiore. Poi c'era anche quella stupida, stupidissima, sensazione
di inferiorità che, dopo anni e anni, ancora ogni tanto <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
aveva nei suoi confronti, nonostante Feliciano, anche in questo caso, avesse
fatto di tutto per cancellarla, prendendo, ovviamente, ogni decisione sempre
insieme, cooperando insieme riguardo ad ogni minima cosa, e ripetendogli
milioni di volte tutti i suoi ben evidenti pregi. Erano un unico paese da ormai
150 anni! Ma <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> era testardo e capoccione! E
nonostante la proverbiale pazienza di Feliciano, quest'ultima cosa era ciò che
più lo faceva imbestialire.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
… - si alzò dal divano, camminandogli dietro a passo veloce e afferrando una
manica della sua giacca - … cosa ti è preso adesso<span class="GramE"> ..?</span>
– la sua voce preoccupata, ma decisa costrinsero il meridionale a guardarlo per
un momento direttamente nelle iridi nocciola.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Non mi è preso un
cazzo … Ora lasciami andare … - strattonò un poco la giacca costringendo la
parte complementare d'Italia a lasciare la presa.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Cristo, <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> … quando fai così non ti capisco! <span class="GramE">E'</span>
per il meeting vero? Ti ha dato fastidio quando quei due deficienti mi hanno
chiamato Feliciano, vero? O perché Germania e Giappone sono venuti a salutarmi?
- probabilmente infatti conosceva già anticipatamente la risposta. O era da
ricercare nel fatto che lui si era allontanato per un momento con gli ex
alleati, o, peggio, nel fatto che qualche deficiente lo avesse chiamato
nuovamente “Feliciano” e poi “Italia”, appellandosi invece al più grande col
solo nome di “Romano”, nonostante lo stesso Feliciano si fosse poi affrettato a
correggerlo, sottolineando come preferiva che venisse utilizzato il nome di
“Veneziano”. Ma sicuramente una di queste due cose, o molto più probabilmente
entrambe, erano bastate a rendere il meridionale di cattivo umore.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- <span class="GramE">E'</span>
vero! Tu non capisci, Feliciano. E ora fatti i cazzi tuoi e lasciami stare! –
aveva poi sbottato, fulminandolo con lo sguardo, camminando nella camera da
letto e sbattendo la porta.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano per un
momento era stato sul punto di rincorrerlo. E abbracciarlo e consolarlo. E
baciarlo e farci l'amore sussurrandogli all’orecchio quanto l’amasse. Ma
cercando di resistere a quella debolezza, perché non poteva sempre finire in
quel modo e <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> doveva capire quanto sciocco fosse
talvolta il suo comportamento, strinse i pugni, mordendosi le labbra, aprendo
gentilmente la porta della loro camera e osservando per un attimo il fratello
seduto sul loro letto, girato in modo che il settentrionale non potesse vedere
i suoi occhi. Respirò a fondo prima di parlare, sentendo le lacrime pungere i
suoi occhi e trattenendo con così tanta difficoltà quella terribile voglia di
abbracciarlo e tenerlo stretto al petto una notte intera.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Ti amo <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>. Lo sai bene. Sai bene quanto tu vali. Per me e per
tutti. Mi sei complementare. Senza di te non esisterei nemmeno io. Senza di te
nemmeno vorrei esistere … per favore … non lasciare che degli idioti rovinino
sempre tutto … -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>L'ultima parte della
frase in realtà era più un sussurro che un vero discorso, ma sperava che il
compagno potesse comunque averne afferrato il senso. Aveva poi chiuso
nuovamente la porta, sentendo le lacrime sempre più vicine. Allora, per tentare
di smorzare la tensione ed evitare di ritrovarsi in ginocchio a piangere
davanti a quella stessa porta, si era diretto verso quella stanza
"speciale", tutta sua, guardando poi dall'ampia finestra il
meraviglioso panorama che gli si offriva.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Sciocco <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> … come fai a guardare questa meraviglia e crederti
ancora inferiore …? -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Si guardò intorno,
afferrando poi il lungo camice bianco e indossandolo sopra la camicia di seta
bianca e i pantaloni neri, elegantissimi, che aveva comprato apposta per
quell’importante meeting, afferrando un pennello e intingendolo nel colore
rosso scarlatto contenuto nella sua personale tavolozza da pittore. Dipingere
lo faceva stare bene e lo avrebbe aiutato a distendere i nervi. O almeno
sperava. Diede una veloce pennellata alla bella vista di Roma che stava
preparando e che voleva poi sempre regalare al suo <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>,
notando come però mancasse qualcosa. In effetti, se non poteva avere di
sottofondo la voce del fratello, che rimaneva comunque il suo accompagnamento
"musicale" preferito, allora era solito usare quello stereo che
sapeva essere stato messo lì per lui, perché <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
sapeva quando il suo fratellino amasse la musica, soprattutto quando dipingeva.
Esaminò i titoli dei cd presenti, scegliendo poi una speciale compilation che
avevano “assemblato” lui e <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> assieme, durante un
noioso e assolato pomeriggio d’estate nella loro bella villa toscana, ripercorrendo
praticamente la storia della musica leggera italiana e scegliendo i titoli che
per testi o per musica erano a loro, e soprattutto alla loro storia, più
affini. Arrossì anche un poco nel ricordare quante volte avevano fatto l’amore
sulle note di quella stessa compilation. Inserì poi il cd nello stereo, alzando
notevolmente il volume per far giungere quelle parole, quelle melodie fino alla
stanza dove stava il suo <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>. Per fargli capire
come lui lo pensasse. Sempre.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Aveva poi ripreso in
mano il pennello continuando il lavoro interrotto poco prima, canticchiando a
bassa voce le canzoni che componevano quella speciale compilation.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span>, dal canto suo, si
era alzato dal letto, camminando nervosamente lungo la stanza, fermandosi poi
davanti alla finestra e qui appoggiando la fronte al vetro.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano, il suo
piccolo Feliciano, di cui una volta era stato geloso e di cui poi si era
scoperto innamorato, con la paura di perderlo, di ferirlo, di essere tutto
tranne che un buon fratello maggiore, il suo piccolo Feliciano che era stato
ben più coraggioso di lui a confessargli i suoi sentimenti e a ricorrerlo
quando lui tentò invece di scappare da quel sentimento sbagliato, o almeno così
ancora credeva. Prima che il suo piccolo e, oh se solo gli altri sapessero
quanto saggio, Feliciano gli dicesse più e più volte che se qualcosa ci rende
felice e non causa dolore ad altri, allora non può esserci nulla di sbagliato.
Il suo piccolo Feliciano che gli aveva donato tutto di lui, il suo corpo, la
sua anima, il suo cuore. E che lui amava così tanto da star male. Che amava
così tanto da impazzire al solo pensare che qualcuno potesse portarlo via da
lui. Ancora una volta. E che continuava a ferire. Il suo piccolo Feliciano che
continuava a perdonarlo e ad accoglierlo nelle sue braccia ogni volta,
ripentendo al suo orecchio quanto l'amasse ora, di quanto l'aveva amato prima.
Di quanto l'amerà sempre.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Tirò un pugno al
muro, maledicendosi ancora una volta. Non era colpa sua. Feliciano era la cosa
più bella che aveva, l'unico che l'aveva sempre capito. Si morse le labbra,
sentendo i suoi occhi inumidirsi di lacrime, sentendo il cuore come mancare un
battito quando al suo orecchio giunsero le note di quelle canzoni che fece
presto a riconoscere come parte di quella loro speciale compilation:
appoggiando la schiena al muro, pensò sorridendo come il suo piccolo Feliciano <span class="GramE">lo stesse</span> facendo apposta, per potergli parlare anche senza
usare direttamente la propria voce. Per ricordargli che lui c'era sempre. Ci
sarebbe stato sempre.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>No, non avrebbe
permesso che dei bastardi, o meglio, non prendiamoci in giro, il suo carattere
del cavolo, potesse rovinare qualcosa tra lui e il suo Feliciano.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Aprì la porta della
camera da letto, dirigendosi verso la stanza che aveva dedicato solo a lui, perché
sapeva bene che il fratello si trovava lì. Non si sbagliò infatti, sorridendo
quando lo vide con il camice bianco davanti a quella bella tela ancora
incompiuta, canticchiare le loro canzoni.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Quando Feliciano
sentì quel rumore di passi, fin troppo noto, avvicinarsi alla stanza,
interruppe per un attimo il suo lavoro sentendo il cuore battere a mille. Si
voltò di scatto e lui era lì, bellissimo come sempre, appoggiato alla porta,
che lo guardava in silenzio.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
… - mormorò sorridendogli, facendo il gesto di appoggiare il pennello e
correre, questa volta sì, da lui, ma venendo prontamente fermato dal maggiore
che invece lo abbracciò da dietro, mettendo le braccia intorno alla sua vita e
appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla, nascondendo poi il viso tra i capelli di
quel bel castano ramato, provocando così a Feliciano brividi lungo tutta la
schiena nel sentire il caldo respiro del fratello sul suo collo.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Non fermarti … mi
piace vederti dipingere … lo sai … - le sue labbra si posarono sulla bella
pelle di velluto del collo del suo fratellino.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- N-non che mi
faciliti le cose … in questo modo … - ridacchiò Feliciano, muovendo un poco la
testa di lato, quasi a lasciar maggior spazio ai baci di quelle labbra tante
volte assaggiate, chiudendo un poco gli occhi nel sentire le mani forti del
maggiore carezzargli i fianchi - P-perché non mi … aiuti <span class="GramE">… ?</span>
-</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Le labbra vogliose
del meridionale si staccarono allora un attimo dal collo aprendosi in
un'espressione curiosa - Come<span class="GramE"> ..?</span> -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano sorrise
all'espressione del <span class="GramE">fratello .</span></span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Così … - prese la
mano destra del maggiore, dandole un piccolo bacio sul palmo e posandola poi
sulla sua stessa mano destra che reggeva il pennello - so che anche tu sei
bravo a dipingere … -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> arrossì, carezzando
la bella mano d'artista e intrecciando le dita con le sue - No che non lo sono
… - ridacchiò, seguendo con gli occhi e con la mano i movimenti del
settentrionale, stringendo di più la mano libera attorno ai suoi fianchi.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Sì che lo sei! A me
piacciono i tuoi disegni! - volle invece puntualizzare il più piccolo, voltando
il viso e baciandolo teneramente sulle labbra, sorridendogli.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Sì, certo … perché
tu sei … strano … - continuò allora il più alto, riprendendo quell'estenuante
tortura che le sue labbra stavano conducendo sul collo del fratellino.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Strano <span class="GramE">… ?</span> - ridacchiò in risposta allora il settentrionale,
stringendo un poco gli occhi dal piacere che gli stava dando il compagno.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Strano … e
bellissimo … e bravo … e così migliore di me in tutto … -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano allora si
voltò, appoggiando il pennello, interrompendo il lavoro che stava conducendo
sulla tela e guardandolo furiosamente.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Quante volte te
l'ho detto di non dire così, <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>! - eccola l'unica
cosa che poteva fare davvero arrabbiare Feliciano. Poteva sopportare i suoi
cambi d'umore, perché <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> era fatto così e tante
volte più che scontroso lo trovava incredibilmente tenero, poteva sopportare la
sua gelosia insulsa, in fondo anche lui la provava alla stessa maniera per lui,
poteva sopportare veramente tutto del fratello perché lo amava, lo adorava, lo
venerava, ma non poteva sopportare quando agiva da vittima in modo così
sciocco. Anche se lo amava più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo, quello no, non
lo poteva accettare e non lo poteva sopportare.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> si era reso subito
conto di quello che aveva detto e, conoscendo bene Feliciano, sapeva come
questo li avrebbe probabilmente condotti ad un'ennesima discussione.
Intimamente sapeva di sbagliare. Si rendeva conto che quella di agire da
vittima era più un'abitudine che altro. E intimamente, per quanto assurdo
potesse sembrare, era contento che Feliciano si arrabbiasse ogni volta così
tanto riguardo a questo argomento. Gli dava sicurezza. Era stato così geloso di
lui, quando erano bambini, e ora si rendeva conto di avere sbagliato, che
Feliciano non aveva fatto nulla per meritarsi quella gelosia e che, anche
adesso, non c'era nulla, assolutamente nulla, di cui essere gelosi. Che forse
ripetesse quelle sciocche parole, ogni volta, perché aveva bisogno di una
smentita del fratello a riguardo? Un modo diverso, totalmente sbagliato, per
farsi dire ancora una volta "ti amo così come sei"?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> si morse le labbra e
indietreggiò un poco, guardando un punto indefinito sul pavimento. Feliciano,
questa volta irremovibile, se ne stava di fronte a lui, come in attesa di una
spiegazione, di una parola. Solitamente si sarebbe lanciato sul fratello,
abbracciandolo, facendo di tutto per farlo stare bene. Ma non questa volta.
Nonostante lo amasse. Anzi, proprio perché lo amava così tanto.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Mi … dispiace … -
mormorò la causa di quell'improvviso malumore - A volte … dico cose … stupide …
-</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Enormemente stupide
… - ribatté il più piccolo, deciso a resistere a qualunque impulso di buttargli
le braccia al collo.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Io … sì … so che ti
fa … arrabbiare questa cosa … e non dovrei dirla … - perché era così difficile
pronunciare le parole "scusa, ho sbagliato"<span class="GramE"> ..</span>
?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- No <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>, non devi dirla perché è un'immensa cazzata, non
perché mi fa arrabbiare! E tu lo sai bene! -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> guardò un attimo il
fratello più piccolo: quando Feliciano diceva qualche parolaccia, con la chiara
intenzione di dirla, voleva solitamente dire che era davvero alterato. In
questo momento sicuramente, dunque, lo era.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Ho capito … cazzo <span class="GramE">… !</span> Ho capito! Lo so che sono un idiota! Va bene così? -
stringeva i pugni, cercando di non guardare il settentrionale, che invece, non
gli staccava gli occhi di dosso, rendendo tutto ancora più difficile - Mi piace
fare le mie sceneggiate perché tu possa smentirmi ogni volta! Ok Feliciano?
Cosa cazzo devo ancora dirti? Scusa? Ho sbagliato? Sono un deficiente che spara
cazzate da mattina a sera, divertendomi a farti star male? Vaffanculo, lo so
che ho un carattere di merda, cosa cazzo posso farci<span class="GramE"> ..</span>
? - improvvisamente sentì un nodo alla gola che gli impedì di proseguire con
qualunque altra parola.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano odiava
vederlo così. La sua natura lo portava a non volere che nessuno stesse male,
figuriamoci l'uomo che amava. Sentì quasi le lacrime agli occhi, perché, in un
certo senso, si sentiva responsabile del dolore che gli stava causando.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- <span class="SpellE">Shhh</span>
… zitto <span class="SpellE">Lovi</span> … - e fece quello che si era ripromesso
di non fare. Gli buttò le braccia al collo, portando le mani dietro alla testa
scura del maggiore, stringendolo a sé. D'altronde non aveva mai avuto un
carattere particolarmente forte e <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>, il suo <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>, rimaneva il suo punto debole. L'unico di cui
veramente gli importava.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Non sei un idiota,
non sei un deficiente, non hai un carattere di merda … - gli carezzava
dolcemente i capelli, dandogli dolci e leggeri baci sul collo - però sì, a
volte spari delle belle cazzate … - il suo tono era tornato ad essere quello
dolce e premuroso che tanto gli era tipico, facendo sciogliere il nodo alla
gola del fratello maggiore che a sua volta portò le mani dietro alla sua
schiena, stringendo il più piccolo forte a sé, baciandogli la testa ramata.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Grazie Feli… - non
specificò per cosa, perché avrebbe dovuto dire: grazie per la tua pazienza,
grazie per i tuoi sorrisi, grazie per i tuoi abbracci, grazie per farmi sentire
qualcuno e non qualcosa, grazie perché mi accetti sempre. E grazie perché
comprendi anche le parole che non riesco a dirti e che condenso in uno sciocco
"grazie Feli" …</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Zitto testone … lo
sai che ti amo … lo sai che se faccio così è soprattutto perché ti amo … tu mi
sei complementare. <span class="GramE">E</span> indispensabile … - prese il suo
viso tra le mani, guardando i suoi occhi lucidi specchiarsi in quelli
altrettanto lucidi del più grande - Senza di te io non esisterei e nemmeno
vorrei esistere … - ed era quella la frase che gli ripeteva sempre, come una
nenia, ogni volta, tenendolo stretto a sé. Avvicinò timidamente le labbra al
viso del fratello, poi, sorridendo e posandole sopra quelle belle definite e
carnose di <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>, lo baciò con tutta la dolcezza che
era capace, come a volergli trasmettere ogni briciola del suo immenso amore per
lui.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> sentì il suo cuore
come sciogliersi a quel bacio e a quelle parole, anche se doveva esserne
abituato, ma forse è vero che sì è davvero innamorati quando non ci si abitua
mai all'amore. E per lui Feliciano era sempre nuovo, anche se quelle parole
gliele aveva dette milioni di volte, anche se i suoi baci erano il suo
buongiorno e la sua buonanotte. Lo strinse forte a sé, ricambiando quel bacio
che diventava ad ogni secondo più profondo, stringendolo come la cosa più
preziosa di questo mondo. Perché lo era. Lo era realmente.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Poi, per quelle
coincidenze fortuite, che non sai mai come avvengono, ma che ringrazi il fato
per averle fatte capitare nel giusto momento, da quello stereo posizionato non
troppo lontano dal tavolo di marmo bianco, partì quella canzone. Quella canzone
che Feliciano ascoltava nella sua casa di Venezia e che inevitabilmente lo
portava a pensare a lui, anche se forse il "lui" in questione nemmeno
lo immaginava. Nel sentire le note d’attacco di quella ben nota composizione,
una vecchia canzone di Venditti dedicata alla capitale italiana, sorrise
teneramente al fratello maggiore, avvicinandosi di più a lui e intrecciando le
mani dietro al suo collo, cominciando a dondolare al lento ritmo della musica.
E le sue labbra iniziarono a muoversi, ripetendo le parole che ormai conosceva
a memoria sotto lo sguardo di un <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> a metà tra
l'imbarazzato ed il sorpreso. E l'innamorato ovviamente. E il divertito,
teneramente divertito, perché quell'accento romano … era davvero il peggior
accento possibile, ma … Feliciano, il suo piccolo Feliciano … stava cantando
per lui … a lui …</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <span>Quanto sei bella Roma<br/>
<span class="SpellE">quann'è</span> sera,<br/>
quando la luna se specchia<br/>
dentro <span class="SpellE">ar</span> fontanone …</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>La bella, chiara voce
di Feliciano stava riempiendo quella stanza come amalgamandosi alle ultime luci
di quella giornata, trasmettendo un senso di infinito calore al fratello
maggiore che stava dondolando assieme a lui, come rapito dalla voce e dalle
movenze del più piccolo. Era bella la voce di Feliciano. Non era una voce
eccezionale, di chissà quale intensità o potenza. Era una voce chiara, una voce
calda e gentile, una di quelle voci che, se le sai ascoltare, prima di parlarti
all’orecchio, parlano al tuo cuore. E per quello che <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
spesso si incantava ad ascoltarlo quando canticchiava mentre cucinava, mentre
guardavano un tramonto, mentre semplicemente camminavano per strada o dentro a
un banalissimo supermercato. Ne era deliziato da quella semplice voce, così
semplice e limpida che sembrava rispecchiare così bene il suo fratellino. E
Feliciano a volte sorrideva imbarazzato quando si accorgeva degli occhi di <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> su di sé quando canticchiava una qualunque sciocca
melodia. Perché <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>, oh lui sì che aveva una bella
voce. Potente, ma melodica: poteva cantare qualunque canzone che tutti si
sarebbero incantanti ad ascoltarlo. Lui lo avrebbe ascoltato per giorni interi.
E per notti intere. <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> lo sapeva, era anche relativamente
conscio di avere una voce che comunque lui definiva “intonata”, ma nulla di
più, sminuendosi ancora una volta. Ma nonostante tutto non cantava con così
tanta disinvoltura come il più piccolo. A volte aveva provato a partecipare a
cori locali, ma la sua voce così bella e melodiosa sminuiva quella di qualunque
persona vicino. Ma <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> non era abbastanza
egocentrico per poter svolgere un ruolo solista. Forse nemmeno gli interessava
più di tanto. Riservava dunque la sua voce a pochi momenti speciali e il più
delle volte, anzi diciamo pure la quasi totalità delle volte, totalmente
riservati solo a lui e a Feliciano. E Feliciano ne era così felice,
abbandonandosi tra le sue braccia e lasciandosi cullare da quella voce così
bella che reputava davvero uno spreco che solo le sue orecchie potessero
udirla. Perciò spesso arrossiva nel sentire, nel vedere il fratello così
coinvolto dalla sua voce che in effetti non aveva nulla di così speciale: lui
personalmente la trovava anche piuttosto banale. Inizialmente era anche un po’
imbarazzato e spesso si interrompeva al sopraggiungere del fratello maggiore,
poi gradualmente, dopo le tante insistenze di <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>,
che inizialmente Feliciano non riusciva a capire, aveva iniziato a continuare
nel suo timido canto, canticchiando poi un po’ ovunque, sorridendo sempre un
poco imbarazzato agli occhi deliziati del fratello su di sé. Ma aveva ben
presto compreso che <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> aveva un dono ancora più
bello, ancora più importante di quella pur magnifica voce: quando parlava,
quando cantava, <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> lo ascoltava sempre prima col
cuore. Nessuno aveva mai fatto così. Nessuno. Tranne <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>.
E per Feliciano questo era abbastanza. Era abbastanza da continuare ora con
quel canto, con quella voce che non era certo all’altezza di quella del suo
fratellone, con quella pronuncia che probabilmente era lontana dall’essere
perfetta (anche se Feliciano, sinceramente, pensava di essere anche
relativamente bravo con i dialetti caratteristici dell’area del fratello,
nonostante le diverse smentite fattegli, ridendo dolcemente, dallo stesso <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>), perché sapeva che la sua voce prima di arrivare le
orecchie del meridionale, sarebbe passata dal suo cuore.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> infatti sorrideva,
muovendosi dolcemente al suono della voce del suo adorato fratellino, carezzandogli
la guancia, incantandosi nei suoi occhi, incantandosi nel movimento delle sue
labbra. Gli fu facile comprendere immediatamente di come quella canzone fosse
dedicata a lui. Sentiva il suo cuore traboccare letteralmente d’amore per il
settentrionale che stava tenendo stretto a sé. Perché Feliciano era solito a
fare queste cose: gli dedicava una canzone alla radio quando sapeva che lui la
stava ascoltando, gli lasciava un bigliettino con la frase di qualche poeta in
mezzo al libro che stava leggendo, gli portava una margherita sulla scrivania
dove stava lavorando: piccole cose, semplici gesti proprio come la sua anima,
solo per fargli ricordare sempre quanto fosse amato e come lui lo pensasse
sempre. Gli fosse sempre vicino. Se non con il corpo, con il cuore sempre.
 Forse il suo piccolo fratellino non aveva nemmeno idea di quanto <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> gliene fosse riconoscente.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <span>Quanto sei grande Roma<br/>
<span class="SpellE">quand'e'</span> <span class="SpellE">er</span> tramonto,<br/>
quando l'arancia rosseggia<br/>
ancora sui sette colli<br/>
e le finestre so' tanti occhi,<br/>
che te sembrano di':<br/>
quanto sei bella.</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano continuava
nel suo canto, mormorando ogni parola guardando negli occhi il fratello,
cercando di scorgere ogni sua emozione, sorridendo un po’ al rossore che tinse
le guance del meridionale nel suo pronunciare la parola “grande” perché tante
volte gliel’aveva detto di quanto fosse grande, e tante volte lo stesso <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> continuava a smentirlo, non rendendosi nemmeno conto
dell’immensa bellezza che era. Rivolgeva poi gli occhi alla meravigliosa vista
offertagli dall’ampia vetrata, a quel tramonto romano dai colori aranciati che
stava avvolgendo la città eterna prima che questa si addormentasse alla luce
delle sole stelle, invitando <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> a fare lo stesso,
come a volergli mostrare tutte quelle piccole luci accese nelle case delle
mille famiglie che si apprestavano ad un’altra notte, perché ora anche quelle
piccole finestre illuminate sembravano voler partecipare a quella dedica piena
d’amore e d’affetto che Feliciano stava facendo al suo Roma. Quest’ultimo
lasciò che il paesaggio catturasse per pochi momenti il suo sguardo, sorridendo
un poco alla bella vista romana, ma preferendo poi tornare con gli occhi a
quell’angelo che tra le sue braccia lo stava facendo sentire come il più
fortunato degli esseri in terra. E se mai un Paradiso fosse davvero esistito,
allora anche in cielo. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i></i>
    <span>… no <span class="SpellE">nun</span></span> te lasso
mai,<br/>
Roma capoccia<br/>
<span class="SpellE">der</span> mondo infame..
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano alzò un
poco la voce sulle ultime note di quella canzone ormai giunta al termine nel
chiaro tentativo di calcare in particolar modo quel “non ti lascio”. E quasi a
sottolineare ulteriormente quel concetto, passò poi anche le mani tra i capelli
scuri del fratello, osservandolo per un momento in quei meravigliosi occhi in
cui gli era impossibile distinguere dove il verde dalle sfumature mediterranee
finisse e dove invece iniziasse quel nocciola che era anche il suo di colore,
come un implacabile, continuo rammento del loro peccaminoso legame di sangue.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> gli sorrise
dolcemente, stringendo di più il corpo del fratello minore al suo, avvicinando
le proprie labbra a quelle di Feliciano e ponendo così <span class="GramE">fine 
a</span> quel canto con un bacio che era pieno tutto l’amore che provava per
quel fratello, amante, amico, che era capace di farlo sentire come la cosa più
preziosa del mondo, non interrompendo il ritmico dondolare dei loro due corpi,
alla dolce luce di quel tramonto romano che illuminava quelle due parti
complementari di una stessa entità.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Non lo fare … -
mormorava allora <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>, staccandosi un attimo da
quel bacio.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- … no, <span class="SpellE">nun</span> te lasso mai, Roma capoccia … e capocciona - ripeteva
allora ridendo il settentrionale, continuando a torturare quei bei capelli
castani.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>E allora anche il più
grande rideva, uno di quei rari sorrisi e ancor più rare risate che rivolgeva
solo a lui e a lui soltanto, e di cui appunto Feliciano ne era tanto,
tremendamente geloso, e anche orgoglioso allo stesso tempo, perché a lui, solo
a lui era riservato, concesso, qualcosa di così meraviglioso.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Domani mi porti di
nuovo in uno speciale giro turistico per Roma? Anche se l'ho già vista tutta
milioni di volte? - domandò allora ridendo il settentrionale, baciandolo
ancora.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Tutto quello che
vuoi … Feliciano … tutto … - lo baciava anche lui, prendendogli le mani poi e
baciandone il palmo. Gli occhi gli caddero poi su quella tela abbandonata,
sentendosi un attimo in colpa perché Feliciano era solito non interrompere mai
il suo lavoro finché questo non aveva termine - Vuoi tornare a dipingere ora<span class="GramE"> ..?</span> - gli carezzò la guancia guardando poi verso la tela -
Come al solito sta uscendo un capolavoro … -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano sorrise
alla gentilezza e alla premura che suo fratello stava avendo nei suoi confronti
anche per qualcosa di così futile come quella sciocca tela che in realtà aveva
iniziato più per noia che per altro. Fece un passo indietro, guardandolo, come
un artista studia la propria opera, passando poi una mano sulle labbra di <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>, giocandoci un attimo e facendole scivolare
successivamente lungo il suo corpo, lungo il petto ben definito, i fianchi
perfetti - <span class="SpellE">Mmmn</span> … solo se mi lasci usare il tuo corpo
come tela <span class="GramE">… !</span> - la sua voce era gentile, ma
volutamente provocatoria e si stava accompagnando a un sensuale movimento della
lingua sulle labbra ancora gonfie dai baci riservategli dal fratello maggiore.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Eccolo il piccolo,
provocante Feliciano, che tanto amava farlo impazzire. <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
riguadagnò il passo che il fratello gli aveva sottratto pochi momenti prima,
tornando nuovamente ad essere a pochi centimetri dal corpo del settentrionale -
… il mio piccolo, adorato, birbante, fratellino … - sussurrò sulle sue labbra,
prima di baciarle di nuovo, facendo scivolare entrambe le mani sotto quel
sedere perfetto e sollevando un poco il corpo di Feliciano per permettere a
questi di allacciare le gambe alla sua vita, camminando in questo modo fino al
vicino tavolo cosparso di colori e pennelli e appoggiando infine quel corpo che
così tante volte aveva amato sul marmo bianco.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Allungò poi una mano
verso lo stereo con l'intento di porre fine a quella melodia che si stava
ripetendo senza fine, prontamente però fermato dalla mano di Feliciano.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Lasciala, <span class="SpellE">Lovi</span> … -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>E il suo piccolo e,
oh quanto saggio, Feliciano, lo anticipò ancora una volta, anticipò nuovamente
uno dei tanti perché che spesso uscivano così inutilmente dalle sue labbra,
prendendo il suo viso tra le mani e guardandolo con quegli occhi pieni d'amore
che erano capaci di sciogliere il burbero cuore del meridionale ogni volta -
Voglio fare l'amore con questa canzone … - la sua era una risposta semplice,
come se fosse la più scontata cosa del mondo voler fare l'amore in quel momento
con quella canzone, come se fosse innaturale, piuttosto, il contrario.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> lo guardò con
curiosità non riuscendo a trattenere, questa volta, una di quelle futili
domande che a volte gli poneva - Perché proprio con questa? -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Perché voglio che
anche quando le mie labbra saranno impegnate a baciarti, tu senta ripeterti
quanto sei bello, Roma … -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Arrossì l'uomo in
piedi, incapace di pronunciare una giusta risposta che potesse controbattere a
quelle parole che erano appena uscite dalle labbra e dal cuore del suo amato
compagno-fratello, che lo guardava con quel sorriso tremendamente sincero,
esattamente come quelle parole dove non era ravvisabile alcuna malizia, perché
Feliciano, il suo adorato Feliciano, era così: non ingenuo, come tanti, stupidi
loro, credevano, ma semplice, di una semplicità fatta di sorrisi dolci, parole
sincere e abbracci spontanei. E allora rispose nel modo che gli sembrava più
giusto avvicinandosi alle sue labbra e sussurrandogli "ti amo" prima
di baciarle con tutto l'amore e la passione di cui era capace, tenendo stretta
la testa ramata tra <span class="GramE">le sua</span> mani, come temesse di poter
perdere quel tesoro che il magnanimo destino gli aveva voluto concedere.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Sei così bello
Feliciano … sei così dolce … - gli ripeteva tra i baci, sorridendogli, sentendo
il suo cuore impazzire per il fratello, che rispondeva ai suoi baci, che
allacciava le gambe dietro di lui per tenerlo ancora più stretto perché anche
lui non voleva perdere quel suo tesoro, il suo meraviglioso tesoro, l'unico
tesoro per cui era disposto a combattere, a sfoderare unghie e spade; e a chi
li avesse visti, in quell'esatto momento, sarebbe parso forse quasi divertente
come entrambi stessero compiendo lo stesso complementare gesto per la stessa
identica paura. Esattamente come due parti di una stessa unità.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- <span class="SpellE">Shhh</span>
… - avvicinò un dito alle belle labbra, guardandolo con gli occhi semi chiusi -
devo ripeterti ciò che la canzone ti sta dicendo? - lo tirò poi a sé,
gentilmente, con un esplicito "vieni qua" che da solo sarebbe potuto
bastare per far impazzire ancora di più il meridionale, se non che il maggiore,
prima di riversarsi sopra il più piccolo, con un poco di riluttanza, si fece
indietro, leccandosi le labbra.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Aspetta Feliciano …
- le mani si mossero verso il collo del settentrionale, carezzandone la pelle e
scendendo ad aprire il camice bianco, scostandolo di lato e ripetendo la stessa
operazione con i bottoni della camicia, muovendo rapidamente lo sguardo dal
petto ormai nudo, agli occhi del fratello, in cui poteva leggere impazienza,
piacere e amore: gli stessi sentimenti che anche lui stava provando nei suoi
confronti.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Fatti guardare …
prima … - sussurrò poi con una voce capace di far rabbrividire la chiara pelle
della parte complementare sdraiata sul marmo, che vedeva ora le belle labbra
del fratello avvicinarsi al petto rimasto nudo, baciandone prima lentamente,
poi sempre con maggiore foga ogni parte, soffermandosi sui piccoli e rosei
capezzoli, prendendoli tra i denti e giocandoci un po', succhiandoli e
tirandoli, finché i gemiti di Feliciano non furono abbastanza forti da
soddisfarlo.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Allora abbandonò
quelle piccole rosee fonti di piacere risalendo con la bocca verso il viso
contorto da una smorfia di piacere del fratello minore, lasciando una scia di
saliva lungo il petto nudo, catturando velocemente le labbra che stavano
lasciando uscire rumorosi gemiti di approvazione.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mentre il
settentrionale dischiudeva le labbra per permettere alle due lingue di iniziare
una lunga e sensuale danza all'interno delle loro bocche unite in un unico
respiro, le mani del meridionale si diressero verso pantaloni del fratello,
slacciandone la cintura e poi lentamente anche i bottoni, sentendo già dal solo
sfiorare delle sue dita, l'erezione premere la biancheria intima, quasi in
un'implicita richiesta di attenzioni.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Ti voglio … <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> … qua e ora … - mormorò con un dolce sorriso quasi
sfiorando le labbra del fratello, non trattenendo un lungo gemito ricolmo di
piacere quando avvertì la mano destra del fratello maggiore scostare la
biancheria intima e afferrare la sua erezione pulsante - L-<span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
… dio mio<span class="GramE"> ..</span> a-ah … - riversò la testa all'indietro
mugolando incomprensibili suoni disarticolati, lasciando così il compagno
libero di cospargere il collo di baci e piccoli morsi che, probabilmente come
ogni volta, avrebbero lasciato il segno per qualche giorno. Era una cosa che
mandava letteralmente fuori di testa Feliciano: <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
infatti amava "marcarlo" in quanto "sua proprietà" e sua
soltanto, lasciando durante i loro incontri amorosi, brevi o lunghi che
fossero, evidenti segni violacei in ogni parte del suo corpo e Feliciano era
ben felice di questo "trattamento" osservando, il giorno dopo, allo
specchio, i segni violacei, passando una mano lungo di essi, con un sorriso
compiaciuto. Spesso, per provocare lo stesso <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>,
indossava maglie scollate o camice col colletto aperto per far balzare agli
occhi di chi guardava quei segni. Il fatto era che <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>,
anche se in un primo momento ne era imbarazzato, poi era quasi compiaciuto del
fatto che Feliciano volesse mostrare quelle "prove" del loro amore. E
del fatto che fosse suo. E suo soltanto. Ovviamente poi il settentrionale
ricambiava sempre la "cortesia" ricevuta, lasciando a sua volta
evidenti segni soprattutto sulla parte alta del collo di <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>.
Scrutandola poi durante i meeting o altre occasioni, sorridendo nel ripensare
ai momenti che avevano portato a quei marchi. E, se potendo, facendolo notare,
con la sua solita "ingenuità", anche alle persone attorno.
Soprattutto ad una <i>certa</i> persona.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> cominciò la sua
tortura carezzando tutta la lunghezza del fratello, facendo scivolare la mano
dalla base fino ad arrivare alla punta del membro, massaggiandola e
soffermandosi qui a muoverne la pelle avanti e indietro. Conosceva il fratello
perfettamente, sapeva esattamente cosa gli piaceva e amava osservarlo
contorcersi dal piacere provocato dalle sue stesse mani: lo trovava appagante
ed estremamente eccitante. La mano iniziò a muoversi sempre più velocemente lungo
l'erezione del settentrionale, consolidando ancor più la presa quando il
liquido <span class="SpellE">pre</span>-seminale cominciò lentamente a colare tra
le sue dita, scendendo allora, con la mano fino ad allora libera, a massaggiare
i testicoli del più piccolo. E la sua tortura solitamente continuava finché
Feliciano non gli implorava di fermarsi per non concludere tutto troppo presto,
spesso allungando una stessa mano per fermare quelle che lo stavano torturando
così abilmente, talvolta con uno sguardo, talvolta con una parola strozzata da
un gemito di piacere. <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>, anche se non lo
ammetteva esplicitamente, aspettava sempre quel momento con lussuria e
incontrollabile desiderio.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Ti prego … -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Il meridionale
sorrise leccandosi le labbra, quasi vittoriosamente, quando anche quell'oggi,
la voce strozzata dal piacere del fratello arrivò a sussurrare quella
preghiera, sentendo la mano dell'amante fermare il moto della propria.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Lo … sai bene
quello che … succede … se continui … -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Il settentrionale
accompagnò la preghiera ad uno di quei sorrisi che, se mai fosse possibile,
facevano ancora più eccitare l'uomo in piedi davanti a lui, che si incantava ad
osservare quelle belle labbra piene, ancora bagnate e gonfie a causa dei suoi
baci. Si mosse poi lentamente acquisendo una postura seduta, cercando di far
recuperare un giusto ritmo al suo respiro, guardando la mano, ora ferma, del
fratello intorno alla sua eccitazione mordendosi le labbra. Notò come il
maggiore fosse ancora vestito, decidendo dunque di riservargli ora lo stesso
trattamento ricevuto in precedenza.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Il mio fratellone è
ancora tutto vestito … - mormorò con una voce piena di desiderio, ma anche di
infantile giocosità.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Sorrise, iniziando
col passare una mano lungo il suo viso, soffermando le dita a giocare con le
belle labbra carnose, sentendo per un attimo i denti di <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
mordere le sue falangi, scendendo poi verso il collo mentre il meridionale
tentava, impaziente, di catturargli le labbra che sembravano essere state
create solo per provocare lui.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Ehi … ehi <span class="SpellE">Lovi</span> … paziente … - scherzava con quella voce così sensuale
che probabilmente, secondo <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>, era anch'essa
stata modulata appositamente per farlo impazzire.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mordendosi il labbro
inferiore, spostò poi le mani sulla bianca camicia di seta dell'amante,
arrotolando intorno alla propria mano e poi tirando per un momento la cravatta
dello stesso, nell'impellente bisogno egoistico di placare la sete che lui
stesso aveva dei suoi baci, nonostante continuasse a divertirlo il fatto di
provocare il più grande. E soprattutto di osservarne le reazioni. Probabilmente
quella era la sua parte preferita.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Il meridionale si
piegò volentieri a soddisfare l'egoismo del suo piccolo fratellino, seguendo il
movimento della cravatta e lasciando che Feliciano afferrasse le sue labbra,
aprendole volentieri alla pressione che la lingua del suo tentatore stava
esercitando, accogliendola poi dentro alla sua bocca.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mentre le labbra
erano impegnante a sfiorarsi, mordersi e assaggiarsi, le belle dita d'artista
passarono poi a sciogliere lentamente il nodo della cravatta, tirandola e
lasciandola cadere non molto distante da quel tavolo che si preannunciava come
primo protagonista di quell'incontro d'amore.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Le mani scesero poi
lungo la camicia, iniziando a sbottonarla lentamente, staccandosi dalla calda
bocca del maggiore e guardandolo negli occhi, sfiorando centimetro dopo
centimetro la bella pelle abbronzata che lentamente appariva dalla camicia che
in breve tempo si trovò ad essere completamente aperta sul petto di <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Feliciano … muoviti
… dannazione … - la voce del meridionale era intrisa da impazienza e piacere,
cercando di sfogare quei sentimenti in focosi baci sul collo del settentrionale
che invece aveva iniziato a sfiorare, toccare, assaggiare quella pelle dal tono
leggermente più ambrato del suo, quella pelle che era capace di farlo impazzire
anche solo guardandola, figuriamoci quando le sue mani percorsero tutto il
petto così scolpito, arrivando alle spalle e facendo scivolare a terra la
camicia dell'uomo ricurvo in avanti, impegnato nell'atto di lasciare su quella
bella pelle chiara uno dei vari marchi che sicuramente avrebbero costellato la
serata.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano
ridacchiava, passando la mano lungo la spina dorsale dell’amante-fratello, per
poi tornare sui pettorali ben definiti, torturandone un poco i turgidi
capezzoli che stavano inutilmente richiedendo un'attenzione maggiore da parte
di quelle mani sottili.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- D'ora in avanti, se
non la smetti, ti chiamerò Mr. Impazienza … signor <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
<span class="SpellE">Vargas</span> … - aggiungeva guardandolo negli occhi con un
misto di desiderio e giocosità, facendo scendere lentamente le mani sui
pantaloni del maggiore, slacciandogli la cintura ed aprendoli, bottone dopo
bottone, sorridendo soddisfatto quando sentì il turgido membro sotto di essi
sfiorare le sue mani.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Ehi Mr. Impazienza
… qua abbiamo qualcuno ancora più impaziente di te … vero? - una risata sembrò
riempire l'aria della stanza, facendo arrossire il soggetto a cui le parole
erano rivolte.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Per favore
Feliciano … - rispose con la voce strozzata tra l'imbarazzo e il piacere,
tornando ad avvicinarsi alle labbra del più piccolo per cercare di zittirlo in
una maniera che ad entrambi potesse risultare piacevole.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano, non molto
interessato a questa battaglia, lasciò che <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
catturasse nuovamente le sue labbra, aprendo la bocca per accogliere la sua
lingua. Le sue dita, nel contempo, scostarono la biancheria intima dell’amante,
prendendo l'erezione pulsante nella sua <span class="GramE">mano ,</span>
sorridendo internamente al lamento di piacere che il fratello riversò direttamente
nella sua bocca.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Affondando le dita
d'artista nei capelli scuri del suo compagno, mantenne il suo viso vicino al
proprio, continuando a baciarlo e ad assaggiarlo in ogni parte, mentre la mano
cominciava la lenta tortura nei confronti dell'impaziente erezione,
torturandola come tanto sapeva piacere a <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>. La
tortura in questione avveniva muovendo, dapprima lentamente, la pelle mobile
del fratello tra le sue dita e poi iniziando a farla scorrere sempre più
velocemente sulla punta bagnata dal liquido <span class="SpellE">pre</span>-seminale
e solo dopo questa piccola preparazione, la sua mano iniziava a scorrere lungo
tutta la lunghezza, stringendo di più il pugno ad ogni movimento, finché non
sentiva <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> ansimare dentro la sua bocca o sopra
il suo collo, affondando denti e unghie nella sua pelle. Amava fare impazzire
il suo fratello maggiore. Se non fosse stato che quei gemiti e quelle unghie
nella pelle lo eccitavano fin troppo, avrebbe prolungato quella tortura il più
possibile. Adorava vederlo godere a causa sua. Forse era da ricercare proprio
in questo motivo il fatto che erano molto più numerose le volte in cui lui si
concedeva completamente al fratello piuttosto che il contrario. Il suo piacere
era dato soprattutto dall'essere cosciente di stare dando, a sua volta, piacere
a quel fratello, amante, che a volte si incantava a guardare, chiedendosi come
potesse essere in grado di dare ai suoi sensi tutta quella delizia, che pur
trapelava dai suoi gemiti, dalle sue unghie lungo la schiena, dai suoi denti
appena sotto il collo.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>In realtà si chiedeva
spesso cosa <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>, che lui vedeva pressoché
perfetto, trovasse in lui, domandandosi, con una certa triste retorica, se
forse non fosse stato meglio per lui cercare qualcun altro migliore del suo
inetto fratello minore.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Succedeva a volte che
glielo chiedesse. A volte faceva anche qualche nome. Beh il nome alla fine era
sempre uno. “<i>lui ti farebbe più felice di me</i>”, “<i>lui potrebbe darti
tutto di più di quello che posso offriti io" …</i>  E spesso
piangeva, in silenzio, perché il vero dolore si manifesta sempre in silenzio,
piangeva lacrime che nessuno, nemmeno lo stesso <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
poteva consolare. Erano le sue lacrime. E solo sue dovevano rimanere. Era
l’unica occasione che lo portava a scostarsi da qualunque abbraccio il fratello
volesse dargli per fargli comprendere quanto in realtà fosse in torto. Era il
suo dolore. Solo suo.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>E <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
a volte si arrabbiava. A volte sorrideva. A volte gli preparava uno di quei
dolci che Feliciano amava tanto. A volte gli portava delle margherite. E a volte
ci faceva l'amore per tutta la notte. Ripetendogli "ti amo" così
tante volte che sarebbe stato impossibile tenerne il conto.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- F-Fermati Feliciano
… - il maggiore si staccò un attimo da quelle labbra arrossate e bagnate,
ansimando e guardando la mano del più piccolo che aveva magnanimamente fermato
per un attimo quella lunga tortura che stava infliggendo al suo organo
pulsante. Desiderava quel corpo con tutto <span class="GramE">se</span> stesso.
Desiderava vedere quella belle chiara riempirsi di sudore sotto le sue spinte.
Desiderava che al calore della sua mano si sostituisse quello delle strette
pareti del suo corpo. Desiderava possederlo, farlo suo, sentirlo ansimare di
piacere e dolore, sentirlo invocare il suo nome mentre riempieva il suo corpo
del suo seme e del suo amore.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Portò due dita sotto
il mento di Feliciano, alzandolo e avvicinando le labbra alle sue.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- … ti voglio
fratellino … ora … - il suo sguardo fece quasi rabbrividire colui a cui le
parole erano rivolte, perché <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>, i suoi occhi,
brulicavano di passione e desiderio. Perché per quanto provocatorio e sensuale
potesse essere Feliciano, <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> era sempre e
comunque in grado di spiazzarlo. Di renderlo quasi timido di fronte alla sua
bruciante passionalità.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano sorrise a
quell'appellativo che l'altro aveva utilizzato accompagnandolo all'esternazione
di un desiderio alquanto proibito e peccaminoso, carezzandogli la guancia
arrossata, scendendo poi con le dita sulle labbra dai contorni così ben
definiti.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Ehi Mr. Impazienza
… non avevi detto che mi avresti fatto usare il tuo corpo come tela? - il tono
pur mantenendo quella sensualità che gli era caratteristica in quei momenti
particolarmente intimi, si vestì anche di un aspetto giocoso che ben fu
ulteriormente sottolineato da un occhiolino veloce nella sua direzione, a cui
il maggiore rispose con uno sguardo a metà tra l'interrogativo e il complice,
non ancora coscio delle idee che campeggiavano nella testa del settentrionale,
ma nonostante questo, già coinvolto da quel nuovo gioco che sicuramente, in un
modo o nell'altro, si sarebbe rivelato interessante.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Cosa ti frulla in
quella bella testolina ora, Feli <span class="GramE">… ?</span> - ridendo, gli
carezzò la testolina in questione, in attesa di una risposta che non tardò ad
arrivare.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>In realtà però la
risposta che Feliciano si riservò di dargli non fu banalmente di tipo verbale.
Piuttosto diresse l'indice verso il barattolino contenente il colore scarlatto,
intingendone le prime due falangi e ripetendo la stessa operazione col medio.
Risollevò entrambe le dita, osservando con un sorriso compiaciuto l'espressione
confusa del fratello e facendo scivolare le stesse dita, con il tocco leggero
d'artista che gli era tipico, sul ben definito addome del fratello, disegnando
un cuore dai tratti infantili, grosso e paffuto, che si estendeva dai pettorali
fino a poco sotto l'ombelico. Osservò poi il proprio lavoro con lo sguardo
critica dell'artista insoddisfatto.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Beh … poteva venire
meglio … - poi però guardò il viso del fratello, la cui espressione ora era
alternante tra lo stupito e l'imbarazzato - ma quello che conta è il
significato, vero? - rettificò l'autocritica con un tono allegro e un
occhiolino diretto alla tela vivente della sua nuova opera, aggiungendo la
scritta "ti amo" all'interno, sorridendo perché gli ricordava uno di
quei tanti sciocchi cuoricini di cui le scolarette innamorate riempiono i loro
diari scolastici.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> osservò il bel cuore
paffuto rimanendo un attimo impietrito, poiché dei tanti giochetti di cui
spesso era vittima ed anche artefice questo gli era relativamente nuovo: una
cosa era giocare con i colori mentre pitturavano una stanza o un mobile,
un'altra cosa era vedere il suo fratellino, mezzo nudo, utilizzare le sue doti
e le sue, dio santissimo quanto, meravigliose dita su di lui con l'intento di
disegnare direttamente sul suo corpo, nel suo studio, sul suo tavolo, con i
suoi colori da pittore sapientemente miscelati e dosati per ottenere il miglior
colore possibile. Tutto questo sotto lo sguardo sorridente e angelicato del
fratellino-pittore-amante. E anche curioso, come se attendesse una qualche
risposta da parte della vivente opera in questione.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>La risposta del
maggiore probabilmente era possibile intravederla nella crescente eccitazione
delle sue parti vitali, ma preferendo esplicarla, seguendo l'esempio del settentrionale,
in maniera non verbale, si buttò velocemente sulle labbra del fratello,
baciandolo con una passione e desiderio da farlo star fisicamente male,
affondando le mani nei capelli ramati e spingendo la lingua dentro alla bocca
del suo provocante fratellino. Questi però, appoggiando due mani sul petto,
rovinando così un poco l'ingenua opera artistica, lo allontanò velocemente,
facendogli segno di attendere.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- <span class="SpellE">Lovi</span>
… non mi hai nemmeno detto cosa ne pensi<span class="GramE"> ..</span> - il suo
viso sembrò improvvisamente mutare in una espressione triste e delusa; il fatto
che fosse palesemente falsata e studiata apposta per stuzzicare ancora di più
il meridionale probabilmente non c'era nemmeno bisogno di sottolinearlo.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Dannazione
Feliciano … quanto cazzo ti diverti a farmi uscire di testa … - mormorò con un
mezzo sorriso allora l'uomo in piedi, mordendosi le labbra nell'impazienza - E'
bello … come sempre … come tutto quello che fai … come tutto quello che fanno
le tue deliziose mani … - si avvicinò nuovamente all'agognato oggetto del
desiderio, mordendogli giocosamente il collo, cercando di aumentare il contatto
con il suo corpo, facendo scivolare le mani dietro la schiena e tirandolo
maggiormente a sé, sentendo le mani del dispettoso artista compiere la stessa
azione, tracciando chissà quali decorazioni sulla sua nuda schiena.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Ehi … <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> … - il più giovane esercitò nuovamente una piccola
pressione sul petto del fratello, portando il meridionale, questa volta
piuttosto spazientito, a staccarsi nuovamente dal suo corpo.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Cosa diamine c'è
stavolta Feliciano?! - il tono decisamente alterato della voce del suo
fratellone fece in parte sobbalzare il ragazzo seduto sul tavolo di marmo
bianco che abbassò velocemente lo sguardo, mordendosi le labbra. <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> allora, sentendosi subito in colpa perché una volta
ancora aveva lasciato che il suo istinto prevaricasse la ragione, si affrettò a
rettificare il rimprovero precedente, carezzando dolcemente la guancia del più
piccolo - Mi stai … facendo impazzire … dalla voglia che ho di te, Feliciano …
-</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Il soggetto in
questione si sentì deliziosamente lusingato dalle parole del meridionale, che
tra i due era sicuramente quello più passionale, più istintivo, caratteristiche
queste che erano capaci di farlo impazzire, portando il settentrionale a
permettere al maggiore di compiere tutto ciò che più gli piaceva sul quel corpo
che lo stesso Feliciano amava definire, quasi a provocare ancora di più il suo
passionale fratello, "votato completamente a lui".</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Rialzò lo sguardo su
di lui, con un sorriso compiaciuto, leccandosi le labbra e lentamente
appoggiandosi suoi gomiti, indicando con gli occhi i vasetti di colore non
troppo lontani da loro.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Mi disegni
qualcosa, <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> <span class="GramE">… ?</span> -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Il fratello maggiore
arrossì leggermente nel sentire la richiesta che gli era appena stata fatta e
nel seguire il percorso che gli occhi castani del fratello stavano compiendo
dai vasetti di colore al suo petto nudo, esposto completamente a lui.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- F-Feliciano … per
favore … non mi piace dipingere … lo sai … -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>E allora Feliciano
tornava alla carica con i suoi occhioni da cucciolo, passando le dita lungo il
suo addome, muovendo la testa di lato, facendo scivolare la camicia aperta
dalle sue spalle al tavolo, lasciando la parte superiore del suo corpo
completamente nuda.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Dannazione … ! -
era la sola risposta di <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>, coincisa certo, ma
abbastanza per far sorridere vittoriosamente il più piccolo che seguì le dita
del fratello, quelle dita che aveva tenuto tra le labbra, nella sua bocca e
dentro di sé milioni di volte, tuffarsi nel rosso scarlatto del piccolo
barattolo e dirigersi poi verso il petto glabro del settentrionale, cercando di
disegnare con un po' di impaccio un cuore di modesta grandezza, facendo gemere
l'artista che per una volta aveva acquisito il ruolo di opera d'arte.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
… le tue mani sono fenomenali in qualunque situazione … - mormorò con un
sorriso compiaciuto e gli occhi semichiusi il più <span class="GramE">giovane ,</span>
intenti comunque ad osservare ogni minimo movimento delle dita del fratello.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> si fermò qualche
secondo a quelle parole, che se da una parte sicuramente aiutavano il suo ego a
consolidarsi ulteriormente visto le attestazioni di stima che il suo adorato
fratellino gli rivolgeva in continuazione a riguardo dell'uso che faceva delle
mani sul suo corpo, dall'altra aiutavano sicuramente il suo viso a
specializzarsi nella pratica dell'autocombustione: lo sapeva, Feliciano era
fatto così, spontaneo e semplice, quello che pensava lo diceva sempre e lui lo
amava anche per quello, <span class="SpellE">figuramoci</span>, adorava
quell'aspetto del suo carattere che risvegliava in lui ogni volta anche un
maggior istinto di protezione, guai se qualcuno gli si fosse avvicinato più del
dovuto, eppure talvolta ancora succedeva che si imbarazzava davanti al lindore
delle sue esternazioni di piacere o affetto verso di lui.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Feliciano … cazzo <span class="GramE">… !</span> - si morse le labbra tentando di resistere
all'espressione piena di piacere dipinta sul viso del suo piccolo fratellino
semidisteso sul tavolo intingendo nuovamente le dita nello stesso colore
scarlatto e completando la sua piccola opera con le stesse parole parola che
troneggiavano <span class="SpellE">su i</span> suoi addominali: un semplice
"ti amo anch'io", scritto con la sua bella calligrafia elegante, per
la quale aveva ricevuto diversi complimenti dallo stesso Feliciano. Feliciano
che non mancò di sorridergli dolcemente nel leggere ciò che le belle dita aveva
appena tracciato.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Un rapido scambio di
occhiate, erano fratelli d'altronde ancor prima che amanti ed erano in grado di
capirsi ben oltre qualunque parola, portò velocemente al successivo gioco che
vide le dita del maggiore percorrere tutta la schiena di Feliciano,
macchiandola di rosso, per poi allungare le dita dentro al barattolo contenente
il colore verde e continuare la sua opera lungo i fianchi perfettamente
definiti del settentrionale, non resistendo ad accarezzare le natiche sode
ancora fasciate dalla stoffa dei pantaloni, che, per amor dei dettagli, era
bene ricordare appartenere all'ultima collezione di Armani presentata poche
settimane prima alle sfilate milanesi e che erano stati ordinati personalmente
da Feliciano ancor prima che uscissero sul mercato. E che ora erano rovinati.
Feliciano sorrise internamente pensando che il fratello doveva ringraziare il
fatto che questa si stava preannunciando come la sessione di sesso più
eccitante dell'ultimo mese se si decise a non mormorare nemmeno una parola di
disappunto.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Il settentrionale
rise nel sentire le mani del fratello intrise di colore lungo i suoi fianchi e
allungò il braccio per intingere le dita già macchiate di rosso, nel bianco e,
con le stesse dita, percorrere le sue forti braccia e i suoi fianchi perfetti,
ricreando sui loro corpi avvinghiati il bel tricolore che non solo li
rappresentava, ma che loro esibivano sempre con tanto orgoglio perché
simboleggiava non solo loro stessi come entità, ma anzitutto era simbolo della
loro unione. Entrambi infatti sorrisero nello stesso momento, alla stessa
maniera, quando le loro mani si unirono, stringendosi e mescolando quei tre
colori.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Fratelli d'Italia …
eh<span class="GramE"> ..</span> ? - Feliciano sussurrò le prime parole del loro
inno con un dolce sorriso pieno d'amore, continuando a mescolare i loro tre
colori sulla meravigliosa pelle dell'amante, distendendo poi la schiena sul
tavolo e tirando il corpo del meridionale verso di sé, mentre quest'ultimo,
proteso in avanti, era impegnato a segnare il collo della parte d'Italia che da
lì a poco avrebbe posseduto, con baci e morsi, armeggiando nel contempo con
l'apertura dei pantaloni, ormai irrimediabilmente rovinati, nel tentativo di
farli scivolare via e liberare così le gambe del fratello.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Il maggiore alzò lo
sguardo verso <span class="GramE">l'amante,  col</span> viso contratto in
un'eccitante smorfia mista di voglia e piacere, sorridendo vittoriosamente
quando i pantaloni e gli indumenti intimi finalmente caddero sul pavimento.
Pose poi le mani sulle gambe ora nude di Feliciano, carezzando le belle e
morbide cosce e lentamente insinuando le sue mani tra di esse, spingendo il
fratello ad allargare le gambe e fargli posto, mentre saliva sul tavolo,
riversandosi su di lui - L'Italia ... s'è desta … - sussurrò, baciando affamato
le sue labbra arrossate, appoggiando al marmo bianco i nudi gomiti e le
ginocchia, ancora avvolte invece dalla stoffa nera dei pantaloni.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano non volle
nemmeno che il fratello si svestisse completamente. Lo eccitava quando lui lo
prendeva indossando ancora qualche vestito addosso. Perché era come se non
potesse più aspettare, era come se non potesse farne a meno in quel momento.
Era come se il suo corpo gli fosse indispensabile. Come quando si faceva
possedere durante le pause dei meeting, nei posti più impensabili, eccitandosi
tremendamente nel sentire il fratello muoversi dentro di sé e nello stesso
tempo il rumore dello strofinarsi delle stoffe dei loro vestiti.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano non si
sforzò dunque nemmeno di fargli scivolare via i pantaloni preferendo sentire la
dura stoffa di essi strofinare sull'interno delle sue cosce nude, al ritmo di
quella passione che tanto era caratteristica a <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
e che Feliciano dire che amasse probabilmente sarebbe stato come usare un
eufemismo, perché era come se ne fosse completamente travolto nel corpo e
nell'anima ogni volta. Suo fratello, il suo amante, riusciva a trasformare ogni
incontro sessuale nell'esperienza più devastante e più appagante che potesse
desiderare, con quel calore, quella passionalità che aveva nel sangue e che era
capace di mandarlo in estasi ogni volta che si regalava a lui.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Il più giovane riaprì
gli occhi sentendo il fratello sovrastarlo completamente, trovandosi le sue
labbra nuovamente incollate alle proprie e le mani vagare per il suo corpo,
mentre il corpo del più grande si alzava e si abbassava nel tentativo di creare
un maggior contatto tra i loro petti ansimanti.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>,
amore mio … hai rovinato i miei meravigliosi pantaloni di Armani, ultima
collezione, edizione limitata, praticamente fatti apposta per me … lo sai vero
…? - approfittò di un momento in cui entrambi inalarono aria nelle bocche mai
esauste di cercarsi e trovarsi per ridere e osservare la parte d’Italia che lo
sovrastava, dandogli un leggero e veloce bacio.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span>, il cui viso era a
pochi centimetri da quello del settentrionale e le cui mani erano scivolate ora
sotto i fianchi carezzandone le cosce e l'inguine, sorrise un poco divertito,
ma non totalmente sorpreso dall'osservazione che gli era appena stata mossa.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Non erano un
granché Feli. Molto meglio la collezione passata … - il tono della risposta era
divertito, ma non totalmente interessato, preoccupato maggiormente di tornare a
ciò che stava facendo piuttosto che ai pantaloni rovinati. Tornò infatti a
percorrere la linea del viso del più piccolo con la punta della lingua,
intervallando quel viaggio da piccoli baci, ma il viaggio in questione durò ben
pochi istanti poiché presto la voce inorridita di Feliciano tornò a spezzare
l'incantesimo che il maggiore tentava inutilmente di creare per l'ennesima
volta.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Aspetta <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> <span class="GramE">… !</span> Noi due, più o meno, ci
siamo sempre trovati d'accordo per quanto riguarda la moda … ma ti prego … non
puoi assolutamente mettermi a paragone la collezione passata con quella
presentata alle ultime sfilate! -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> nuovamente
interruppe il lavoro che le sue labbra stavano conducendo, rispondendo
all'espressione seria del fratello minore, con una relativamente divertita, piegando
la bocca in un mezzo sorriso e approfittando per scostargli una ciocca di
capelli dalla fronte.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Feliciano … posso
concordare sull'innovazione data al taglio delle giacche, ma per quanto
riguarda i pantaloni non c'è assolutamente storia. Perciò non ho rovinato un
granché … - concluse allora con una piccola risata, chiudendo gli occhi e
tornando a baciare prima le labbra e poi il mento del suo adorato, rumoroso
fratellino che, ancora con gli occhi spalancati, mosse la testa in senso
negativo dando un'ulteriore aggiunta alla discussione che si stava rivelando
così inopportuna.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- No <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> … tu forse non hai visto la rifinitura di quei
pantaloni; erano anni che non vedevo una tale precisione di dettagli e … - e si
interruppe. Scoppiando a ridere improvvisamente, seguito a ruota dal fratello,
che appoggiò il mento sul suo petto per osservarlo meglio, mentre Feliciano
cercava di calmare la sua risata, perché, come al solito, si era ben accorto di
quanto le sue osservazioni fossero nuovamente fuori luogo. Perché essere
fratelli da una vita e amanti da 150 anni voleva dire anche questo: conoscersi
così bene, essere così intimi da fare l'amore cantando il proprio inno, da
giocare con i colori come fanno i bambini, da discutere di moda e società nei
momenti davvero più impensabili. Significava vivere fianco a fianco con
qualcuno che non era più fratello, non era più amico, non era nemmeno più
amante. Era tutto insieme semplicemente. Qualcuno che era diventato il tuo
tutto. Con cui ridere insieme delle cose più buffe e piangere per quelle più
amare, amandosi non più di prima, perché una volta che ami, semplicemente ami,
senza prima e senza poi, senza più e senza meno, ma forse amandosi conoscendosi
di più di prima, perché alla conoscenza, qualunque conoscenza, non c'è mai
limite. Soprattutto tra due persone innamorate.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Ascolta Feliciano,
amore mio … se chiudi ora quella deliziosa bocca che ti ritrovi, domani andiamo
per tutti gli atelier che vuoi finché non trovi un altro paio di pantaloni che
ti soddisfano, va bene? -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano ridacchiò
divertito al modo di esprimersi del fratello, ricambiando il leggero bacio che
quest'ultimo gli diede come maggior incentivo a starsene zitto, annuendo alla
sua richiesta.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Ma solo se ci
chiudiamo in camerino come al solito per fare le nostre … speciali, lunghe
prove … - volle terminare, con un'espressione complice, carezzandogli i bei
capelli di seta.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Con piacere … - gli
assicurò allora <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>, sorridendogli e chiudendo
nuovamente gli occhi, unendo le loro labbra una volta ancora. Fece lentamente
scivolare gli avambracci ai lati della testa del settentrionale, affondando le
dita nei capelli di rame, piegandosi maggiormente in avanti serrando la testa
ramata tra il marmo bianco e le sue labbra fameliche, sentendo le belle, lisce
gambe del fratello chiudersi intorno alla propria vita, segno che forse,
finalmente, questa volta non ci sarebbero state ulteriori interruzioni.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Un'ulteriore prova di
questa volontà fu presto data dalle unghie del più giovane che iniziarono a
percorrere tutta la sua schiena, in modo più o meno deciso, e del bacino dello
stesso che, nonostante la morsa in cui era costretto, tra il marmo bianco e il
corpo più massiccio dell'uomo sopra di sé, cercava comunque di alzarsi
ritmicamente, alla ricerca di un contatto sempre maggiore con quello
dell'amante. Se fino ad allora l'impaziente era stato il fratello maggiore,
mentre il più piccolo si era divertito a provocarlo in tutti i modi possibili,
ora sembrava che i ruoli si fossero per un attimo invertiti e che fosse questa
volta il più piccolo incapace di resistere ulteriormente alle pressioni del
fratello.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Ti voglio<span class="GramE"> ..</span> <span class="SpellE">Lovi</span><span class="GramE"> ..</span>
d-dai<span class="GramE"> ..</span> - iniziò a mormorare insistentemente
nell'orecchio del meridionale, mordendone il lobo, facendo scivolare le mani
lungo i fianchi, fino alla cinta dei pantaloni, abbassandola un poco per
aiutarlo ad acquistare un poco più di libertà nei movimenti per l'amplesso che
andava preparandosi.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> sorrise
all'improvvisa voglia del fratello, abbassando ritmicamente il petto verso di
lui, pressando il membro gonfio del più giovane tra i loro due stomaci,
bloccando entrambi i polsi del fratello al lato della sua testa ramata e
osservando gli occhi semichiusi, le labbra gonfie e rosse, il sudore che
iniziava a comparire sulla sua fronte, i capelli in disordine: ecco
un'ulteriore cosa che lo faceva letteralmente andare fuori di testa: avere il
completo controllo su quel corpo ansimante sotto di lui, saperlo suo, solo suo,
dannatamente suo, sapere che solo a lui era possibile toccarlo e scoparselo in
ogni possibile modo. Ed avere il completo controllo della situazione.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Sorrise beffardamente
all'impazienza del più piccolo, stringendo di più le mani attorno ai polsi e
chinandosi per assaggiare nuovamente il sapore delle sue labbra, tirando fuori
la propria lingua e passandola lungo tutte le labbra dischiuse e ansimante del
settentrionale che tentò di fare altrettanto, facendo danzare le loro due
lingue nell'aria prima di aprire la bocca e permettere all'uomo sopra di lui di
coinvolgerlo in un lungo e profondo bacio.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> lo avrebbe preso in quello stesso momento, e
ne diede ben intenzione facendo sfregare la turgida eccitazione sulla piccola
apertura del fratello, sentendo il più giovane mormorare un lungo gemito di
piacere, ma per quanto il desiderio fosse, non forte, ma infinito per quel
corpo sotto di lui, non avrebbe mai voluto rischiare di fargli del male. Lo
amava troppo ed era sempre il suo fratellino, l'unico per cui avrebbe fatto
qualunque cosa, l'unico che avrebbe difeso a rischio della propria vita.
L'unico per cui avrebbe dato la sua vita.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
<span class="SpellE">Mmmnh</span> … F-Feli … aspetta … - si staccò riluttante dal
bacio, liberando i polsi del fratello che ora esibivano una bella striatura
rossastra, allungando una mano dentro la ciotola d'acqua che solitamente
Feliciano usava per diluire i colori e che dunque si trovava, fortunatamente,
sullo stesso tavolo dove entrambi erano riversi, cercando di pulire le dita dal
colore a tempera.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Dai <span class="SpellE">Lovi</span> … - il piccolo allungò le labbra per
succhiare la pelle del collo del fratello, continuando a muovere il suo bacino
provocatoriamente verso di lui - … abbiamo fatto l'amore anche stamattina prima
del meeting … non serve che mi prepari … - continuò stringendo di più le gambe
attorno a lui.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Cristo, Feliciano! Stai buono un momento .. ! - cercò di resistere a quella
tentazione e ai suoi ormoni, guardando le dita ora pulite e strofinandole su
uno straccio vicino - Possiamo fare l'amore quanto vuoi, ma tu rimani stretto e
l'ultima cosa che voglio è farti male … - sussurrò poi un poco imbarazzato allo
sguardo del fratello, scendendo nuovamente a baciargli le labbra e poi il mento
e poi il collo, carezzando con la mano ora semi pulita i bei fianchi,
stringendo la carne soda tra le dita, per poi arrivare alle natiche del più
giovane, accarezzandole e toccandole e avvicinando l'indice alla stretta
apertura.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
A te piace il fatto che io sono così stretto … vero fratellone <span class="GramE">… ?</span> -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>La
domanda fece immobilizzare per un attimo il maggiore, perché non sapeva se
essere più eccitato o più imbarazzato dal candore e dalla malizia che
percorreva ogni singola parola di quella frase. Feliciano, dal canto suo, lo
guardava sorridendo, carezzandogli i bei capelli scuri, totalmente cosciente di
ogni singola parola che aveva pronunciato, stretto nell'intimo piacere di
sapere quanto il fratello "apprezzasse" quella sua
"caratteristica".</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
S-smettila Feliciano … dannazione … - decise allora che la migliore risposta
era tappare nuovamente quella bocca che sapeva essere smaliziata e sensuale
insieme con un altro profondo bacio, mentre l'indice della sua mano destra
iniziò a pressare sempre più il suo orifizio, scivolando poi lentamente in lui,
caldo, accogliente e dannatamente stretto come sempre. <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
non trattenne un gemito di piacere affondando la lingua ancora più nella bocca
di Feliciano che arcuò la schiena un momento, aggrappandosi di più ai capelli
castani quando sentì anche il secondo dito farsi velocemente strada in lui. <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> solitamente prendeva più tempo nel prepararlo. Come
se volessi infondergli tutto il suo amore, tutto il suo affetto anche tramite
ogni suo piccolo gesto. Succedeva a volte però che l'eccitazione del momento lo
portava ad essere molto più sommario e veloce. E in un certo qual modo, meno
delicato. A Feliciano non dispiaceva quando succedeva e <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
lo sapeva bene ed era per quello che si prendeva certe libertà. Come stava
esattamente accadendo in quel momento, quando il maggiore iniziò a muovere
dentro e fuori le proprie dita allargandole per preparare il corpo del fratello
ad accoglierlo nuovamente, prendendo il suo labbro inferiore tra i propri denti
e tirandolo, godendo dell'espressione estasiata del più piccolo, che sorridendo
con gli occhi semi-chiusi, accettava di buon grado quel trattamento riservatogli,
cercando di afferrare il labbro superiore del fratello e succhiarlo, leccarlo,
gemendo ad ogni sforbiciata di quelle dita che aveva avuto dentro di sé
migliaia di volte, ma che ogni volta erano in grado di mandarlo ugualmente in
paradiso.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Ti amo … <span class="SpellE">Lovi</span> … dio … quanto ti amo … - era gli unici
suoni di cui era possibile riconoscere una certa articolazione che uscivano
dalla bocca di Feliciano, che affondava le proprie dita nelle spalle
dell'amante mentre questi aumentava il ritmo del movimento delle mani.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Quanto sei bello … quanto sei mio … - era la risposta che sussurravano le
labbra di <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>, baciando il collo, il viso e tutto
ciò che gli era possibile raggiungere, estraendo infine lentamente le dita
dall'amante.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Afferrò
poi la base del suo membro, avvicinandolo all'apertura del compagno, desideroso
di farlo suo, cercando negli occhi castani del settentrionale una conferma per
poter continuare nell'azione che stava facendo. Feliciano gli sorrise, portando
le mani dietro alla sua schiena e tirandolo a sé, stringendo ancora di più le
gambe intorno alla vita del maggiore. Fu molto semplice per <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
intuire la risposta, che contraccambiò con un bacio dolce e profondo.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Fammi tuo ancora una volta … fratellone … - sussurrò queste parole lentamente,
sulle labbra dell'amante, sapendo quando questi impazziva nel sentire lo stesso
Feliciano chiedergli di possederlo, chiedergli di essere suo.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> spinse il bacino in avanti, osservando la
testa ramata muoversi all'indietro e la bocca del giovane fratello aprirsi in
uno spasmo di dolore e piacere assieme quando il calore del corpo del
settentrionale avvolse la sua erezione pulsante, finalmente dentro di lui.
Portò entrambe le mani sul viso di Feliciano, percorrendone la forma,
osservandone i tratti che reputava perfetti, chinandosi ancora di più per
baciarlo, piccoli baci sulla bocca sorridente del suo adorato, che si mordeva
le labbra ad ogni spinta che il meridionale gli riservava, ogni spinta, ogni
movimento che lo rendevano sempre più suo.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Ti amo Feliciano … - gli ripeteva spingendo in lui, facendolo suo, sentendo il
calore del corpo avvolgere la sua erezione sempre di più, mentre Feliciano gli
sorrideva sentendosi scoppiare il cuore a quelle parole, perché lo sentiva
gemere di piacere a causa sua, perché sentiva il suo corpo desiderato dal suo
adorato fratello, perché sentiva come <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> <span class="GramE">lo stesse</span> amando in tutti i modi in cui una persona può
essere amata.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> portò poi le mani sotto le natiche del più
piccolo, sollevandolo un poco verso il suo stesso bacino, imprimendo maggiore
forza alla spinta che lo portò a penetrarlo completamente. Chiuse gli occhi,
lasciandosi completamente andare, questa volta sì, ad un lungo e appagato
gemito di piacere - Feliciano … ! - ansimò il suo nome, sentendo il suo corpo
come percorso da migliaia di scariche elettriche, guardando poi verso il basso
il fratellino che gli sorrideva, ed era, dio … era bellissimo, così dolce e
gentile, così … oddio … così innamorato, con quegli occhi così sinceri in cui
era davvero possibile per lui leggerci qualunque cosa e la sua bocca che
ripeteva tra i gemiti il suo nome, <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>, lui che
era l'unico a chiamarlo così, perché se per gli altri era Romano, solo per il
suo Feliciano lui era <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>, ed ora lui era lì a
ribadirglielo ancora, chiamandolo, ansimando continuamente quelle sei lettere,
allungando le mani per carezzare il suo corpo. Il suo piccolo, adorato, amato,
fratello. Il suo Feliciano, che lui stava sporcando nuovamente, lui che aveva
giurato di proteggerlo in eterno, nuovamente lo stava sporcando con il peccato
più grave. Si sentiva morire per il suo Feliciano, dal troppo amore, dal troppo
piacere, dal troppo rimorso. Il suo, solo suo Feliciano, alla faccia di quegli
schifosi bastardi che li avevano separati, tenuti lontani e poi, quando
finalmente si erano ritrovati, avevano tentato di separarli nuovamente, i loro
schifosi politici che volevano tornare a separarli di nuovo, tutti gli altri
fottuti paesi che continuavano a mettersi in mezzo, ogni volta, ad ogni
meeting, ad ogni fottuta, dannata occasione.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Tu sei mio … Feliciano … - avrebbe ucciso senza alcuna pietà chiunque si fosse
messo tra loro, lo avrebbe fatto, senza remore o pietà - … mio … ricordatelo
sempre … - spingeva dentro di lui con sempre più forza, come a ribadirne il
concetto.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>La
passione che lo stava travolgendo era tale da non riuscire nemmeno più a
contenere la gelosia che lo avvolse nuovamente nel ricordare quando, durante il
meeting del pomeriggio, quell'armadio russo gli aveva sorriso invitandolo a
bere qualcosa, quando quel dannato pervertito francese si era addirittura
azzardato a mettergli un fottuto braccio intorno alla vita, quando quel
maledetto, dannato crucco lo aveva fatto sorridere. Lo aveva fatto sorridere …
dannazione!</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Mio <span class="GramE">… !</span> Cazzo …! - ansimò nuovamente, spingendo sempre
più veloce dentro e fuori da lui, sentendosi il cuore scoppiare in petto per
l'amore che provava per lui e nel contempo la stessa gelosia, assurda,
dannatamente assurda come sempre, che gli stava avvelenando il cuore.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
<span class="GramE">Lo s</span>-sono … <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> … lo sai
… - ansimò il più piccolo, sotto le continue e pressanti spinte del fratello,
ansimò forte portando il proprio braccio davanti alla bocca, tentando di
soffocare un gemito di dolore quando il maggiore si spinse completamente in
lui, mordendo la propria pelle e stringendo forte gli occhi, sentendo quegli
occhi oliva fissi su di sé. Conosceva questa parte di <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
che spesso usciva fuori quando facevano l'amore, la conosceva bene. E per
quanto assurda la trovasse, anche in questo caso, non riusciva a nascondere il
piacere che quella possessività gli procurava. Anche se lo lasciava senza
respiro, letteralmente, trovandosi ad ansimare il nome del fratello contro la
sua stessa mano, guardandolo dagli occhi socchiusi possederlo, sentendolo ritmicamente
entrare ed uscire da lui, sentendo il proprio corpo accettarlo totalmente,
sentendo il proprio cuore scoppiare d'amore per lui.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Lo sono da sempre … per sempre … s-senza … t-te io non … non esisterei … -
un'altra spinta, le mani del fratello strette attorno alle proprie cosce, gli
occhi fissi sul suo viso - e … e nemmeno … vorrei esistere … - si mordeva le
labbra, cercando di non urlare troppo forte, sorridendo al suo amato nonostante
una lacrima rigò la sua guancia arrossata.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> si abbassò, rendendosi conto di cosa stava
nuovamente, dannazione, facendogli, come nuovamente si stava comportando,
leccando via la sua lacrima e baciandolo poi con tutto l'amore e la passione
possibile, spingendosi completamente dentro di lui ancora una volta.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Mio piccolo angelo … - lasciò scivolare le mani, dalle cosce a cui si erano
ancorate nei momenti precedenti, lungo i fianchi del settentrionale,
raggiungendo nuovamente il suo viso, accarezzando le guance arrossate e
bagnate, baciando quella bocca che continuava a ripetere il suo nome, sentendo
un nodo alla gola per tutti i sentimenti contrastanti che affollavano il suo
cuore. Per una volta fu lui a cercare gli occhi castani della sua parte
complementare, in un'implicita ricerca di una qualunque consolazione che lui,
solo lui poteva ed era in grado di dargli.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>E
Feliciano conosceva bene il suo <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>. Gli bastò
vedere i suoi occhi per comprendere quali sentimenti si agitassero in lui. In
realtà, erano abbastanza facili da indovinare: il perpetuarsi di quel peccato
mortale di quel loro sentimento che andava ben al di là di ciò che la natura
imporrebbe a due fratelli spesso li aveva portati a discutere, a domandarsi
quanto fosse lecito quel comportamento, a interrogarsi se forse non fosse stato
meglio finire tutto, ma non potevano. Ogni volta giungevano a quella
conclusione. Non contemplavano nemmeno altre risposte, nemmeno altre
possibilità. Non ce n'erano semplicemente. Anche se il cuore a volte gli faceva
male, perché sapeva il tormento a cui talvolta il suo amante, suo <span class="GramE">fratello ,</span> andava incontro, perché lui, il più grande, si
era sempre ripromesso di proteggerlo, di vegliare su di lui e non farci l'amore
tutte le notti, nonostante Feliciano glielo avesse detto milioni di volte che
nulla era sbagliato in loro. Nulla.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Anche
quella volta tentò di sorridergli, prendendo tra le sue mani tremanti quel viso
che reputava perfetto, baciando la bella bocca, perdendosi in quegli occhi
talmente belli da sembrargli irreali, rivolgendogli uno sguardo che portò <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> a sentire il nodo dentro la gola sciogliersi
lentamente.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Sei dentro di me … siamo uniti … ancora una volta … non conta null'altro … -
rideva con quella dolcezza che gli era così caratteristica, strofinando i loro
nasi insieme in un assurdo gesto infantile, muovendo un poco il bacino per
tentare di abituarsi una volta ancora a quella meravigliosa intrusione - … non
potrei essere più felice, <span class="SpellE">Lovi</span> … amore mio … -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>E
allora davvero quel nodo, quel tormento sembrò improvvisamente svanire nella
parte meridionale d'Italia, sostituendosi con uno di quei sorrisi che solo a
Feliciano erano riservati, e con <span class="GramE">un lacrima</span>, che il
settentrionale si affrettò ad asciugare con le proprie labbra.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Ti amo, Feliciano … dannazione … quanto ti amo … - sorrise tentando di
trattenere qualunque altra lacrima che avesse voluto rigare il suo volto,
lasciando che il fratello portasse le mani dietro la sua testa, accarezzandogli
i capelli e la linea della schiena, affondando nuovamente le sue labbra in
quelle del più piccolo. Le sue mani scesero ad accarezzare gentilmente le cosce
del fratello che strofinavano sulla stoffa dei suoi pantaloni, internamente
sorridendo nel sentire i suoi deliziosi piedi tentare di abbassare
ulteriormente l'indumento in questione. Mosse un poco il bacino all'indietro,
per poi farsi nuovamente avanti e iniziare a muoversi dentro lui ritmicamente,
senza nemmeno abbandonare più il suo corpo: ogni spinta ora era un "ti
amo", ogni carezza era un "per sempre".</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano
si aggrappava ai capelli del fratello maggiore, ormai madidi di sudore,
invocando tutto l'immenso piacere che il suo corpo stava provando, guardando un
attimo verso il basso quando la mano di <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> iniziò
a muoversi veloce lungo il suo membro, tentando i mantenere il ritmo delle sue
stesse spinte. Erano prossimi, entrambi così incredibilmente prossimi, a
riversarsi l'uno nell'altro. I gemiti di <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> erano
sempre più intensi e vicini, le sue spinte sempre più profonde e veloci.
Feliciano riempiva con la sua voce madida di piacere tutta la stanza,
affondando le unghie nella pelle abbronzata della schiena dell'amante,
baciandogli le labbra e il viso, leccandogli e succhiandogli il lobo
dell'orecchio, mentre invece <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> concentrava le
sue labbra a torturare il collo del fratello oramai cosparso da segni violacei.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Mi fai impazzire … dio … <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> … quanto ti voglio …
quanto ti amo … - totalmente avvinghiato al corpo del fratello si stava facendo
trascinare dalla sua passione, dal suo ardore, graffiandogli la schiena,
mordendo la pelle del collo e della spalla, mentre <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
faceva lo stesso al suo corpo, continuando a muovere veloce la mano lungo la
sua erezione procurandogli un doppio immenso piacere.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
… <span class="SpellE">mmnh</span> … F-Feli … -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Il
settentrionale si aggrappò di più a lui quando lo sentì spingere nuovamente
tutto dentro di sé, baciandolo con tutta la passione possibile, affondando le
unghie nella sua schiena quando finalmente sentì il caldo seme del fratello
riempirlo completamente.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>La
sensazione del caldo seme del fratello maggiore in lui, unito al movimento
della mano che si era fatto così dannatamente veloce e i baci, i dolci sensuali
baci di <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> sul suo viso e le sue labbra, lo
portarono dopo pochi istanti a riversarsi dentro la mano del fratello, che lo
guardò sorridendo, di un sorriso stanco, ma felice, baciandolo ancora una
volta, sussurrando un timido "ti amo" mentre il fratello più piccolo,
ansimando, gli rispondeva con le stesse parole, accarezzando i capelli scuri e
lasciando lentamente le gambe scivolare via dalla schiena del meridionale,
poggiando i piedi sul marmo bianco, sfinito.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> mosse la mano ancora qualche instante,
perché se c'era un'ulteriore cosa che gli dava immenso piacere era sentire il
seme del suo fratellino scorrere tra le sue dita ed essere coscio di essere
stato lui a dargli quel piacere. Perché solo lui lo poteva fare. Lo baciò
nuovamente sorridendo, ripentendo un'altra volta quanto lo amasse, uscendo poi
lentamente da lui, mentre Feliciano si mordeva le labbra sorridendo appagato
nel sentire il caldo seme dell'amante scorrergli lungo le natiche.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Sei meraviglioso, Feli … - gli sussurrò nuovamente - … ti amo così tanto … -
continuò, appoggiando poi la testa sul petto nudo del più piccolo.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano
sorrise, piegandosi per baciare la testa scura adagiata proprio dove stava il
suo cuore, sussurrando un "anch'io" al suo orecchio. Chiuse gli occhi
un istante, guardando poi sorridendo il <span class="SpellE">soffito</span>,
tentando di recuperare un ritmo regolare nel suo respiro.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Wow … - sorrise felice ed appagato, continuando ad accarezzare il bel viso del
fratello che stava tentando, anche lui, di riprendere fiato curvo sul suo petto
- Questa era l'unica stanza dove ancora non avevamo fatto l'amore, vero <span class="SpellE">Lovi</span> <span class="GramE">… ?</span> -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Il
meridionale allora alzò il viso, rivolgendogli un'espressione prima di
sorpresa, poi di rassegnazione e poi piena di dolcezza, chiedendosi come fosse
possibile per il suo adorato Feliciano uscirsene con cose sempre totalmente
inappropriate in qualunque momento, ricordandosi poi, pochi momenti dopo, di
quanto amasse anche quello di lui, di quanto amasse tutto di lui.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Già … abbiamo rimediato anche a questo problema, visto? - rise dolcemente,
avvicinandosi e posando un bacio pieno d'affetto sulla fronte sudata del suo
amato.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>E
Feliciano allora scoppiò in una risata che presto coinvolse anche il fratello,
poiché era il primo a rendersi conto, immediatamente, quanto le sue domande
fossero spesso totalmente fuori luogo e inappropriate al momento.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Siamo proprio bravi! - continuava la sua risata cristallina, carezzando il suo
amante, quasi in un implicito ringraziamento per non averglielo fatto notare
nemmeno questa volta, amante che a sua volta lo guardava con tutta la dolcezza
possibile, liberandogli la fronte dai bei capelli ramati.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Il
più giovane baciò le labbra al fratello, poi tentò di tirarsi sui gomiti,
facendo però una smorfia quasi infastidita: quasi sempre, dopo che avevano
fatto l'amore, faceva un po' fatica a muoversi. Un po' perché <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> era sicuramente molto passionale, cosa che faceva
totalmente andare fuori di testa Feliciano, ma una volta finito il tutto … beh
il suo fisico non era proprio al massimo della forza. Un po' perché …
semplicemente perché Feliciano amava essere coccolato dal suo fratellone,
vederlo preoccupato per lui, caso mai farsi tenere tra le sue braccia e allora,
implicitamente probabilmente, tendeva ad esagerare un poco i fatti.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span> invece ogni volta a vederlo così in
difficoltà si preoccupava seriamente per lui, sentendosi anche in colpa, anche
se forse intuiva un poco la realtà delle cose, ma non per questo gli lesinava
tutto l'affetto che comunque gli avrebbe dato.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Ehi, ehi Feli … fermino<span class="GramE"> ..</span> ! - <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
bloccò i movimenti del fratello minore, impedendogli di alzarsi, afferrando poi
una coperta che stava abbandonata sul divano e avvolgendola intorno a lui,
amorevolmente, come si addice ad un buon fratello maggiore. Si morse le labbra
nervosamente a quel pensiero. Che contrastava così tanto con quello che gli
aveva appena fatto. Con quel seme che ancora colava lungo le natiche nude del
fratello.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Il
dolce sorriso di Feliciano fu però abbastanza per <span class="SpellE">allontare</span>
quel pensiero. Quel rimorso. Che non doveva rovinare quel momento così bello e
perfetto.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Grazie! - <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> sorrise al tono vittorioso del suo
adorato fratellino perché era come se entrambi stessero giocando un gioco
segreto, ma a <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> non sarebbe dispiaciuto perdere
a questo gioco. Lo prese tra le braccia infatti, guardando la mano di Feliciano
carezzargli il viso e camminò con quel tesoro tra le mani verso il divano,
sedendosi e tenendo il suo fratellino sulle sue gambe.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano
guardò fuori dalla finestra, ammirando il meraviglioso tramonto romano,
dondolando un po' infantilmente le <span class="GramE">gambe .</span></span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Stiamo un po' qua … ti va <span class="GramE">… ?</span> - <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span>
quasi si sentì in colpa per aver disturbato quel bellissimo profilo sognate del
fratello che però si voltò sorridendo e muovendo affermativamente il capo.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Non potrei chiedere di meglio! - lo baciò, accoccolandosi poi al petto del
maggiore, facendo passare la coperta anche sulle spalle nude, coperte solo dalla
pittura tricolore, del fratello, avvolgendo i loro corpi in un unico caldo
abbraccio - Sei la persona più dolce, buona e bella del mondo, lo sai <span class="SpellE">Lovi</span>? - rideva, guardandolo arrossire a quelle parole,
tenendolo stretto a sé, appoggiando la testa al suo petto e chiudendo gli occhi
nel sentire la bocca del fratello stampare un bacio sulla sua testa ramata.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Anche tu lo sei, ma ora smettila ok? - ridacchiava un po' imbarazzato,
tendendolo a sua volta stretto e cullandolo al ritmo di quella canzone che aveva
ripreso nuovamente a girare nello stereo, quella canzone che era stata la
colonna sonora in quel tardo pomeriggio primaverile.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano,
con la testa sul petto del meridionale, iniziò nuovamente a canticchiare quelle
parole, guardandolo con un sorriso pieno d'amore.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Quanto sei bello Roma <span class="SpellE">quanno</span> è sera … -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="SpellE">
      <span>Lovino</span>
    </span>
    <span>, nel sentire la voce del fratello cantare
nuovamente quei versi, sentì il suo cuore riempirsi ancora una volta di tutto
l'amore possibile, portando due dita sotto il suo mento, facendo sì che quei
dolcissimi occhi castani si riversassero su di lui.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Ti amo Feliciano … non hai idea quanto … -gli sorrise dolcemente, carezzandogli
il viso con le stesse dita - ma il tuo accento romano … è veramente pietoso … -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Feliciano
lo guardò dapprima un attimo sorpreso, anche un po’ deluso, perché in effetti
credeva che il suo accento non fosse poi così male. Poi però scoppiò in una
risata allegra e innamorata al contempo, prendendo il suo viso tra le mani e
poggiando la fronte su quella del fratello.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-
Perché <span class="SpellE">Lovi</span>? Credi forse che il tuo accento veneto
sia migliore? -</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>E
allora questa volta fu <span class="SpellE">Lovino</span> a scoppiare in una di
quelle risate che solo Feliciano gli poteva procurare. E lo baciò nuovamente,
ridendo, tirandolo stretto a sé, guardandosi negli occhi, come se esistessero
solo loro due al mondo.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>E
come se il destino non fosse già stato in precedenza abbastanza beffardo nei
loro confronti, la seguente traccia della loro speciale compilation era una
vecchia canzone di De Gregori. Pressappoco contemporanea a quella precedente di
Venditti. Una canzone che fece scoppiare entrambi in una dolce e innamorata
risata, stringendosi ancora più forte, con le mani tra i capelli l'uno
dell'altro, con le bocche unite in un unico respiro, i corpi avvinghiati in un
unico tricolore. Una canzone che ad un certo punto faceva esattamente così:</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <span>"Viva l'Italia,</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <span>l'Italia tutta
intera"</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span><br/>
*</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Ci avrebbero creduto
alla loro Italia.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Alla loro Italia <i>unita</i>.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Ci avrebbero creduto
per sempre.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Nonostante tutto.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Nonostante tutti.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Come quel 17 marzo di
un lontano 1861.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <span>… "nella buona e
nella cattiva sorte"...</span>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Uniti.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>*</span>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>